


Cap's Reinforcements

by rockmusicplays



Series: Avengers 3.0 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Missing Scene, fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockmusicplays/pseuds/rockmusicplays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint rounds up the rest of Team Cap. Missing scene between the Avengers' compound and the airport meet-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cap's Reinforcements

**Author's Note:**

> For Makenzie, because this was technically her idea.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

All things considered, this wasn't going as badly as Clint figured it would. Still a little dizzy from Vision's chokehold, he stumbled over to the edge of the hole Wanda had punched in the kitchen floor.

"Oh." It was a little hard to tell from eight floors up if the android was moving or not, but Clint figured he was definitely gonna need a minute after taking a hit like that. "Come on. Got one more stop to make."

Wanda nodded, and followed Clint out into the hallway. "We don't have much time before F.R.I.D.A.Y. tattles on us," she said as Clint paused to scoop up the duffle bag he'd left just outside the door. "What's the plan?"

"Get out and get gone," he replied. "Head for the jets." 

Wanda turned and sprinted down the hall, Clint close behind. He could see the familiar red glow of her chaos magic flare up as they approached the side door that led out to the tarmac. With a grunt of effort, she blasted it off of its hinges.

"Something wrong with the keypad?" he asked.

"I have restricted access. I can't open any of the outside doors," Wanda replied bitterly. Clint headed straight for the team's smaller Quinjet, cursing Tony under his breath. However well-meaning his intentions were, confining her to the compound was a dick move. A gilded cage is still a cage. Especially to someone with Wanda's history.

Clint punched in the override codes Cap had given him to bypass the Quinjet's security protocols. A loud crash had him spinning around, nocking an arrow as he ducked under the wing. No Vision, no friends-turned-hostiles, just another mangled door rocking back and forth on the concrete. Wanda disappeared inside the hanger. There was a second crash, and her go bag came skidding across the ground to rest at Clint's feet.

Clint picked up both of their bags and fired them into the jet. "Get in!" he shouted, sliding the arrow back into his quiver and scrambling aboard. He threw himself into the pilot seat and switched the controls over to manual before firing up the engines. The thud of boots against the steel floor had him looking over his shoulder. Wanda slammed her hand against the door control panel and dropped into the seat in front it.

F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice came over the compound's security system. "I'm afraid you don't have authorization to fly out of here, Agent Barton."

"I'm not an Agent anymore," Clint muttered, easing the jet forward and praying Tony's AI wouldn't figure out how to override his override until after they were airborne. He didn't particularly feel like crashing. "You might want to strap yourself in, kiddo."

The second he heard the restraints click into place, Clint hit the throttle. It certainly wasn't his smoothest takeoff, but he got them clear of the compound without incident. 

"Where are we going?" Wanda asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there." Clint glanced back at her, shrugging his shoulders. "Jet's offline, but I wouldn't put it past Tony to have ears on us anyway. He's gonna have to get his intel on Cap somewhere else, 'cause he's not getting anything from me."

"Is Steve okay?"

"He's in one piece," Clint replied. Steve had been all business on the phone, but Clint knew him well enough by now to pick up on the things he wasn't saying. He was exhausted and scared, and Clint couldn't blame him. It had been a hell of a week. "Sam, too."

"Good."

"And speaking of Tony and his nosy tech, there's a jammer in my duffle. Fire it up, then trash you comms. It's in a side pouch," he added, double checking that they were on course for San Diego while Wanda rummaged through his bag. Offline meant no flight plan and no GPS. They were doing this the old fashioned way. "I think we'd both be happier if you didn't touch my underwear."

Wanda made a noise of disgust that turned into a laugh. "I've missed you, Clint."

"Missed you, too, kiddo."

There was a brief flash of red as Wanda crushed the earpiece that had been with her uniform, and a moment later she returned to her seat.

For the next half hour, the jet was completely silent save for the soft hum of the engines. Clint was going over Cap's instructions in his head, running through the timeline over and over again in an attempt to distract himself from what would happen when they reached Germany. He hadn't wanted any part of the Accords. This wasn't his life anymore. And if it was, he would have been a lot less polite to Nat about his thoughts on the matter. Still, he wasn't looking forward to going up against his friends. 

Especially since he wasn't sure what he was more pissed about; their willingness to cave to Ross and his bullshit UN panel, or the way they were handling the situation with Cap's buddy. Clint had a hard time believing Tony wouldn't be doing the exact same thing if it was Rhodey who was in trouble.

Granted, Rhodey didn't have a decades-long history of doing the exact sort of thing that Barnes was being accused of. But as someone who had firsthand experience with being brainwashed into murdering on behalf of a psycho with dreams of world domination, Clint couldn't help but give the guy the benefit of the doubt. His gut was telling him Barnes was every bit the victim Cap made him out to be.

And he'd be fucked if he was going to stand by and do nothing.

"Is everything alright?"

Clint nearly jumped out of his skin. He'd almost forgotten he wasn't alone. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"You seem very tense all of a sudden," Wanda replied. "Are we in trouble? Were we followed?"

"What? No. No, we're fine. We're safe," Clint assured her. "I was just thinking."

"I don't want to fight them, either," she said softly.

"They're not giving us much of a choice," Clint replied. 

"I'm sorry you had to get involved."

"I'm not. I'm right where I need to be."

They lapsed back into silence. Clint checked their course again. They were passing over Ohio. Hopefully Sam's guy would be at the rendezvous point on time. This faux-shrink nutcase already had a head start on them, and they couldn't afford any delays.

There was a metallic clank, and the swish of fabric rubbing against fabric, and then Wanda was standing next to him. "I know Steve sent you, but thank you. For coming for me."

Clint looked up at her and smiled. "Anytime."

Her answering smile was small but genuine. Leaning against the side of his seat, she turned her attention to the night sky.

~ ~ ~

"So, where are we?" Wanda asked as they stepped onto the tarmac. It was just barely dawn, the sun a thin line of orange on the horizon.

Bow at the ready just in case, Clint did a quick sweep of the area. There was a silver sedan parked behind the main building as promised, but the driver was nowhere in sight. "Just outside of San Diego. It’s a flight school that belongs to a friend of Sam's from Basic. Said we could use it as a pick up point," Clint explained.

"And what are we picking up?" Wanda raised her hands, energy rippling between her fingers.

"Who, actually," Clint replied. "Ant-Man."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Ah, is… is she your aunt or…?"

"Ant, not Aunt," he clarified, trying not to laugh. "Like the bug."

"And he calls himself that on purpose?" Wanda dropped her voice to a low whisper as they neared the vehicle. Clint shrugged, raising his bow.

"I don't know. This whole thing is all Sam." He motioned for Wanda to hang back and stepped around the front of the car. There was a man sitting on the ground against the driver's side door, a small duffle and a backpack at his side, head dropped forward. _Please don't be dead,_ Clint thought, nudging the man's leg with the toe of his boot.

The man made a startled noise, arms flailing. Clint took a step back but kept his weapon aimed at his chest. 

"Man, you scared the shit out of me," he said, rubbing a hand over his face. He blinked up at Clint, then froze. "Uh… I really hope you're an Avenger. Or else this is the weirdest carjacking ever."

Clint rolled his eyes. "You Ant-Man?" 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's me. I'm Ant-Man." Using the hood of the car for leverage, he got to his feet. "And it's Scott, actually," he added, brushing sand off the back of his jeans.

"Clint. And this is Wanda," Clint offered, jerking a thumb in her direction. Wanda waved.

"Good to…" Scott trailed off, yawning. "Sorry. Long drive."

"That your gear?" Clint asked, indicating the bags by Scott's feet.

"Uh, yes."

"Good. Let's get moving."

Scott scooped up the bags and followed them to the Quinjet, nearly tripping himself with the trailing strap of his backpack. Clint and Wanda paused while he reoriented himself, Wanda giving Clint a look that made it clear she was just as concerned about the new recruit as he was. He definitely had a few questions for Sam.

"So, what did they tell you?" Clint asked.

"Just that Cap…" Scott yawned again. "Sorry. Just that Captain America needs my help. This whole thing has been very cloak and dagger."

"Yeah, well, the stakes are pretty high," Clint replied, stopping a few feet from the jet.

"No, I get that. Uh, how, how high are the stakes exactly?"

"I'll fill you in when we land. Jet's kinda stolen, and we don't know if Stark has it bugged or not," Clint told him, waving Wanda on board. "So radio silence for the duration. Alright?"

"Sure. No problem, Arrow Guy," Scott grinned, hoisting the backpack farther up on his shoulder. 

Clint waited until Scott was on board too before giving their surroundings one last glance. Coast seemed clear. On the jet, Wanda was securing Scott's luggage, while Scott tried to figure out how his restraints were supposed to work. It reminded Clint of when Lila would try and buckle herself into her car seat.

Wordlessly, Clint untwisted the straps and clicked them into place.

"Thanks, man." If Scott was at all embarrassed, he didn't show it. Then again, Scott didn't strike him as the kind of guy who got embarrassed about anything. Clint took his own seat and got them back in the air. 

From here on out, Clint was on his own. He had to figure out how to get the three of them to Leipzig, and then the six of them to Siberia. He had the Siberia part covered, calling in a few markers from his SHIELD days to secure a helicopter for them at the Leipzig airport. But he was going to have to improvise the rest. 

The plan was to ditch the Quinjet near Hamburg. Even with the jammer, flying any farther into German airspace was just asking to get shot out of the sky. No way would they get past Tony and Ross. Not when they knew it would be damn near impossible for Cap to have gotten out of the country.

A muffled giggle pulled him out of his thoughts. Scott was fast asleep, head lolling against the seatback. Wanda was watching him with a hand clapped over her mouth, eyes wide with amusement. When she realized Clint was watching her, she lowered her hand and whispered, "Are we sure about him?"

"Apparently he's good in a fight. Guess we'll have to wait and see," Clint whispered back. "And he's got the right idea," he added. "You should get some rest while you still can."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"We can switch for a little bit if you want," Wanda offered.

"You know how to fly this thing?" Clint asked. 

She narrowed her eyes at the surprise in his tone. "Steve has been teaching me. He says I'm better at flying than I am at driving."

"And how's your driving?"

"It's getting better."

"Well that's comforting."

"Fine," she shot back with a mock-glare. "No nap for you."

"Alright. Get up here." Clint instructed her to wake him up in two hours. He didn't need more than that. He had a one year old at home. Functioning on minimal sleep was the norm for him these days. 

Wanda let him sleep for four.

~ ~ ~

Clint set the Quinjet down in a small clearing at the edge of the city. On the other side of the tree line was a cluster of warehouses. Tiptoeing to the back of the jet, Clint eased open the zipper on his duffle and pulled out his street clothes. If there were cameras in the lot, he didn't want them catching him in his Hawkeye gear. He changed as quickly and as quietly as he could.

Wanda stirred when he hit the release for the door. She blinked herself awake, gaze moving from Clint to the windscreen and back to Clint, as if just realizing they weren't moving anymore. 

"Stay with him," Clint ordered, tugging on a plain black ball cap. "I have a plan."

Slipping out of the woods, Clint jogged across the gravel lot, keeping his head on a swivel. It was a little after five in the morning in Hamburg, and the place seemed deserted. He jimmied open a window on the first building, which opened into an office. There were two dozen white cargo vans parked in the lot, and as many sets of keys hanging on a pegboard beside the desk. Clint helped himself to one of the sets and hopped back out the window.

Matching the number on the key ring to the number taped to the inside of the windshield, Clint unlocked the last van in the second row. He drove to the edge of the lot, pulling as far into the trees as he could. 

Wanda was standing in the open doorway of the jet waiting for him when Clint returned. "Got us some wheels," he said. "He conscious yet?"

Wanda smirked, shaking her head.

"Wait, really?" Wanda moved aside to let Clint poke his head around the doorframe. Sure enough, Scott was still slumped against his restraints, snoring softly. Clint strode over to the snoozing hero and kicked his foot. "Alright, pal. Up and at 'em."

Groaning, Scott slowly picked his head up. He winced, hand going to the back of his neck. He squinted blearily up at Clint, who was standing over him with his arms folded. "Hey. Uh, what's going on? Are we here?"

"Almost. We gotta move."

"Sure. Okay," Scott muttered, fumbling with the catch on his restraints. He got to his feet, yawning and stretching his arms over his head.

"Lead the way," Wanda said, handing Clint his duffle. She had Scott's backpack slung over her shoulder, the other two bags clutched in her left hand. Clint took hold of Scott's wrist, propelling him into motion. Once the three of them were outside, Clint punch in the lock code, sealing the Quinjet up tight.

The van was idling a few feet away. Clint swung the side door open. They tossed the luggage inside, and Scott followed right behind, sprawling across the bench on his back and flinging an arm over his face to shield his eyes from the steadily increasing daylight.

"Guess I get shotgun," Wanda quipped, reaching for the door handle.

"Guess we need coffee," Clint replied, rounding the front of the van.

"Oh, yes please," she agreed.

It seemed like they were on a main road, so Clint followed it until they spotted a café. He bought a map at the newsstand across the street, passing it off to Wanda before heading inside to grab coffee and breakfast sandwiches for the three of them.

Setting the cardboard to-go tray on the centre console, Clint asked "Figure out a route yet?"

"I think so," Wanda replied. "If we turn left at the end of the next block, the A7 is just ahead. We should be able to follow the road signs to Leipzig from there."

"Nice work. Here," Clint handed her one of the cups. "Black, two sugars."

"You remembered." Wanda smiled fondly, cradling the cup between her palms.

"'Course I did."

"Oh hey. Is that coffee?" The bench creaked as Scott sat up. Clint fished one of the sandwiches out of the tray and tossed it to him. The paper packet hit him in the chest and landed in his lap.

"Hope you like bacon." 

"Duh," he replied, already peeling the wrapper open.

Clint finished his own sandwich in about three bites and pulled back out onto the street, following Wanda's directions. He could see Scott in the rearview mirror, lying back on the bench once again, coffee untouched. 

"So, Scott." There was an answering grunt. Still awake, then. "You maybe want to know what you're doing here?"

"That'd be nice."

Clint filled both of them in on everything Cap had told him. Bucky. The 'shrink'. Siberia. Wanda had a lot of questions about Bucky, most of which Clint wasn't able to answer. Cap hadn't said much about him other than he found him, and he'd been framed in order to gain access to the rest of the Winter Soldier program. 

This was apparently where they lost Scott, because he was snoring again. Wanda had to shake him awake when they got to the Leipzig-Mette exit and make him chug his now cold coffee. Cap was going to love this. Clint really, _really_ hoped Sam knew what he was doing with this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a sequel to this involving the Raft jailbreak. Stay tuned.
> 
> EDIT: [I did the thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6830083/chapters/15589597)


End file.
